1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording an operating condition of a vehicle safety device such as a vehicle air bag device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 56-5242 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,913 discloses a false release registering circuit for collision protective devices in which a fuse serving as a storage register indicates whether a normal release or a false release has taken place. Specifically, when the fuse is unmelted, it represents that a normal release has taken place. When the fuse is blown, it represents that a false release has taken place.
In the circuit of Japanese patent application 56-5242, the fuse or the storage register receives a recorded signal even after an air bag device is activated. Accordingly, in cases where a wire harness connected to a firing device for the air bag device is short-circuited by a collision shock, the short circuit of the wire harness causes a condition similar to a false release after the air bag device is activated which causes the fuse to blow In these cases, the information indicated by the fuse is unreliable.